Project Hannily
by lulzgurl
Summary: Aria begins to notice chemistry between her best friends, Hanna and Emily, so she drags Spencer along to help her with a series of plans to get them together. What happens when Hanna and Emily's friendship changes, for better or worse, when Spencer and Aria decide to get involved and play Matchmaker?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Ships

**A/N: Hello dudes and dudettes! This is my new fanfiction on Hannily! I'm not going to keep you waiting. I might update my other fanfictions if I have time but I just wanted to start something new because there's so many ideas in my mind. Well enjoy!**

**Unedited.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or its characters and stuff.**

"You see the way they look at each other?" Aria asked, looking over at Hanna and Emily.

The four girls were in English class. Aria and Spencer sat at the back next to each other while Hanna and Emily sat at the front. Mr. Fitz was busy writing on the chalkboard. _Something about Shakespeare?_ Neither of them didn't really care.

"Who?" Spencer asked while she looked around.

"Hanna and Emily. Duh." Aria rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, they do look at each other differently than they do look at us." Spencer said.

"Exactly. This is why they would make a perfect couple. They are both so beautiful but they look better together." Aria smiled as she watched Hanna and Emily passing each other notes. "Aww look, they're passing notes."

"Whoa, so you ship Hanna and Emily together?" Spencer whispered once she realized that Mr. Fitz turned around after hearing some voices.

"Yes, and you should too because they're literally the cutest thing ever!" Aria squealed.

Spencer chuckled. "Alright. I'll ship them together too. What's their ship name though?" She tapped her fingers on the light wooden desk.

"Hannily!" Aria exclaimed a little too loudly. Spencer hit her arm. Hanna and Emily looked at Aria with a confused look. Mr. Fitz gave Aria a weird look, it was a combination of a smile and a face of confusion. Aria laughed quietly.

"Hannily it is."

…

*after school*

"Hey guys," Hanna greeted the girls after sitting on the lunch table with them next to Emily. "Any plans?"

"Actually we don't.."

"Yes we do, remember?" Aria gave Spencer a look.

Spencer took it as a signal and proceeded, "I just remembered that we do! I have a science project due tomorrow and I haven't started on it so I need your help."

"Spencer not doing her homework? That's weird." Hanna said with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"I forgot because I was too busy with this –A stuff." Spencer lied.

"Alright. So tonight?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Spencer smirked. "Hanna's house."

"Say what now? Why me?" Hanna sighed irritatedly.

"Time of the month…" Spencer mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Hanna shot Spencer a pointed.

"Nothing. Um, we have to do it in your house because your house… looks the… best." Spencer struggled to make up an excuse.

"Ugh, fine. But that means I have to prepare the house - too much work." Hanna groaned.

"We can do it at my house if you want, so Hanna doesn't have to do all this work." Emily offered.

"So sweet!" Aria whispered to Spencer's ear. Spencer silently laughed at Aria's fangirling.

"Thank you!" Hanna sighed.

"Anything for you." Emily smiled at Hanna and they just stayed like that for a while.

"Awwwwwww!" Aria exclaimed out loud by accident. Once she realized she did, she covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"What? Why?" Hanna looked at Aria weirdly.

"I just got a really cute text from Ezra." Aria lied, pretending to look down at her phone.

"That's cute." Emily grinned.

…

"What do you mean you guys can't go?" Emily said over the phone. "I got all this stuff ready."

Emily was talking to Spencer on the phone who had just cancelled the group study date. She was walking around in circles in her house to make sure that everything was ready just in case they turn it into a sleepover. _But I guess I did all this for nothing. _

"Well um, Aria and I got grounded for drinking all of my parents' vodka." Spencer lied, again.

"Oh okay, so you're just going to do your science project at home? I actually need to do mine, too." Emily pouted.

"Yeah sorry." Spencer awkwardly said.

"It's alright. I guess it's just me and Hanna. Well, I think Hanna's here so I better get the door." Emily said, upset that Spencer and Aria couldn't come. She hung up the phone. At least she had Hanna whom she loved as a sister.

Emily went downstairs to get the door. She opened it and it revealed an overdressed blond. She couldn't complain as her eyes wandered over Hanna. "Why are you wearing a dress for a study date?" Emily laughed.

"I just got this at the mall today and I just felt like wearing it." Hanna flipped her hair proudly. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, you look beautiful." Emily gave Hanna a genuine smile.

"Thanks," Hanna blushed. "Where are the two brunettes?"

"They couldn't make it because they got grounded." Emily pouted.

"Oh, that sucks." Hanna said, "So I guess I better get going since there's no reason for the study date."

"Actually I still need to finish my project, too. Will you help me?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Hanna grinned.

The two girls went upstairs to Emily's room and started grabbing the materials for Emily's science project. They lay on the bed next to each other, blankets covering half of their body. They stared blankly on the blank piece of paper laying in front of them above the textbook that they used as a table for the paper.

"So what's this project even about?" Hanna asked.

"I have to make a baby." Emily said.

"What?!" Hanna's eyes widened.

"Not that. We have to draw a baby on a piece of paper according to the genes that get selected after we make this chart. There has to be a dad though.." Emily explained.

"I volunteer as tribute." Hanna raised her hand.

"To be the father of my baby?" Emily asked while laughing.

"Yes." Hanna nodded.

"Okay then. It says here that I need to record the father's eye color on this chart." Emily said. She looked into Hanna's eyes deeply to see her eye color. Hanna's eyes were so beautiful. It was so unique - those ocean blue eyes that sparkled; it was unexplainable Hanna and Emily just stared at each other for a while as Emily examined Hanna's eyes.

"They're blue. My eyes are blue." Hanna looked away.

"They're really pretty, Han." Emily told Hanna.

"Thanks." Hanna looked into Emily's eyes deeply. "I love your eyes too."

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Mhm." Hanna said.

"Okay, so now I need your nose shape."

…

*at Spencer's house*

"I kinda feel bad for ditching them, but I guess this is the first step to our plan of Project Hannily." Spencer sighed.

"It's okay, they'll have some fun." Aria smirked. "If only we could take a video of them."

"Ugh, I know right. What do we do now?" Spencer asked.

"We wait."

**And that's all for the first chapter! It's kinda short but I just threw this in in one day. Make sure to review what you thought or what you want to happen. I plan to update some of my other fics. This chapter is just the beginning. There's a lot to happen. See you next update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Emily looked at Hanna's lips while Hanna looked at hers. "So your lips are straight, but a little bit curved," Emily said as she recorded the data down on her chart. "What shape do you think my lips are? I can't choose between curved and pointed, I mean they kind of mean the same thing." She squinted at the mirror and looked at her lips carefully.

"That mirror face though," Hanna smirked and watched as Emily examines her lips on the mirror.

"What mirror face?" Emily asked, looking away from the mirror.

"This one," Hanna imitates Emily's mirror face by squeezing her face tight and checking herself out in different angles while fluffing her hair.

"What? I don't do that?" Emily gasped as if she were accused of robbing a bank.

"Whatever you say …" Hanna turned away from Emily and burst into laughter.

"Hanna, I can hear you." Emily rolled her eyes and playfully bumped her shoulder into Hanna's.

Hanna overreacted and moaned while grasping onto her shoulder and squeezing it. "Oww!"

"Oh shut up!" Emily smiled.

The two girls put their focuses back on the paper while flicking their pencils on the tip of their thumbs, thinking hard to calculate the appearance of the "baby" using the Punnett Square. They were done with all of the traits of the faces after working on it for a few hours. After a while, a light bulb appeared on top of Hanna's heading as her face lit up. She grabbed her yellow pencil and started drawing out the baby according to the chosen traits. She positioned herself to draw it where Emily couldn't see it to make it a surprise. The next few minutes, Hanna finally finished drawing the baby and showed Emily the final product. It looked like distorted shapes inside of a circle. Emily's eyes widened at the sight of what Hanna drew. "This is what the baby looks like?" Emily asked with the expression like she just saw a naked man on television.

"Yeah, don't you like it? It's pretty good right?" Hanna gestured to the drawing.

"No offense but it looks like Chucky." Emily burst into laughter she had been holding in.

"Who's Chucky? Is it that man doll that murders people?" Hanna asked.

"Yes. Have you watched the movie?" Emily answered.

"No." Hanna said.

"Whoa really, then your childhood must've been horrible." Emily said. "It's a horror movie. You know what, let's watch it!" Emily exclaimed.

"Horror movies? I don't think so."

"Well, would you rather watch one of Spencer's stupid documentaries about the invention of tape?" Emily raised her eyebrow.

"I guess not, but horror movies aren't really my thing. What if I get scared?"

"I'll be right next to you." Emily flashed a bright smile at Hanna; the type of smile that makes you smile.

…

"How do you think they're doing right now?" Spencer asked Aria as she sat on the Hastings' couch with a bowl of popcorn.

"Let's find out." Aria gave Spencer a mischievous smile and pulled out her phone, searched for Hanna's number, and texted her. After pressing send, aria lightly tapped on her phone with her thumb and awaited for the reply. A few minutes passed and Aria heard a familiar beep from her phone. She immediately unlocked her phone and read the message, her eyes flying open at what she saw. She squealed, maybe a little bit too loud.

"What?" Spencer looked away from the TV and over to Aria.

"They're watching a movie together! So romantic!" Aria practically screamed. She couldn't help her body from shaking with excitement. Next to her was Spencer, who was giving Aria a weird look as she backed away from her slowly.

"Cool. I'm not surprised until they go out." Spencer crossed her arms, but smiled.

"It's our job for that to happen."

….

"Ahhh!" Hanna screamed, covering her face. She pulled the blanket that they shared up to cover her shoulders. All Emily could do right now was laugh at Hanna.

"It's not even scary." Emily said.

"Yes it is!" Hanna said in irritation.

Emily put her arm around Hanna's neck to comfort her. Hanna relaxed to the gesture and took a deep breath. _It's just a movie._ Every time there was a scary part, Emily rubbed Hanna's back to calm her down, which worked really well. Hanna began to feel safe in Emily's arms and it calmed her down from being tense during the movie. After a while, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Emily looked away from the screen and looked at Hanna who had her head leaning on Emily's shoulder, and Emily quietly chuckled and covered the blanket over Hanna's body, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

…

The next morning..

Hanna opened her eyes and immediately checked the time on her phone, she flinched at the time. She slowly remembered what had happened last night – she and Emily had been doing a science project for school that was do today. The blond looked to her right and saw Emily quietly sleeping on her shoulder, she smiled as she admired how peaceful and cute Emily looked while she was asleep. _Aww,_ Hanna thought. Hanna gently shook her and soon Emily finally opened her eyes, rubbing it and trying to remember where she was and what year it was.

"Wake up, we have to go to school." Hanna said, yawning and gently shaking Emily on the shoulder to wake her up. Emily's eyes started to open carefully as she began to get a better focus on her vision. She suddenly started to remember where she was and why she was here and what just happened last night. She looked over at Hanna who was still shaking her.

"Hanna, I'm awake now so you can stop shaking me." Emily laughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Hanna apologized and stopped what she was doing.

Both girls got up and dressed to get ready for school. Hanna was digging through her bag but she couldn't find the clothes that she had just packed last night since this was going to be a sleepover. She practically tore out her whole bag to find her clothes because she was in a rush to school. She sighed in a frustrated way and gave up looking for her clothes.

"Hey, Em?" Hanna turned to look at Emily who was in front of the mirror putting a V-neck shirt on with a black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and a red flannel tied to her waist.

"Yeah?" Emily looked away from the mirror and then to Hanna.

"Can I borrow some of your clothes, I can't find mine." Hanna said.

"Sure." Emily walked over to her closet and opened it, letting Hanna select what she wanted. After flipping through some outfits, Hanna found what she wanted and started heading to the bathroom to change, but she heard her phone beep.

She unlocked it and noticed that she had just received a text from a blocked number. Oh crap. After taking a breath, Hanna viewed the message:

_I heard you a daredevil. I dare you to completely get naked in front of Emily while you get dressed up for school, or else - well, you don't want to know the consequences. Kisses –A._

Hanna swallowed hard and what she had just seen, but she had to show –A that she wasn't afraid. She cleared her throat to get Emily's attention. "Does this outfit look good on me? Oh wait, let me put it on first, hang on." Hanna hesitantly began to take off her shirt and then her pants. She just realized that she didn't have a bra on since she slept so she was pretty much flashing Emily since Emily was in front of her to get the full view. Hanna tried not to make eye contact with Emily, instead she looked anywhere, but her eyes. At the corner of her eye, she could see that Emily had her mouth wide open, trying to avoid looking at Hanna's revealed breasts. Hanna couldn't believe that she was doing this, but she slowly took off her underwear and put on a new one. She glanced at Emily who had a disturbed look on her face, she felt really awkward so Hanna turned around and got dressed quickly. She felt her face which was hella hot, and that meant that she was blushing hard.

"S-sorry." Hanna said.

"It's okay, we should get going to school." Emily looked down, still bothered by Hanna being naked in front of her.

Hanna took another quick look at her phone and saw a text from a random number. Luckily, it wasn't –A, but who could it be.

_Call me. – 1(000)000-0000._

What the hell? Without hesitation, Hanna stepped aside to call the number. The phone rang for a good 30 seconds and when it stopped, Hanna heard a familiar voice, "Hello?" _Oh my god, this is not possible._

"Alison?" Hanna asked with terror in her eyes.

…

**A/N: Thanks you so much for the reviews, they just make my day. I was just in the mood for writing a chapter today so I'm happy to overcome my writer's block! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm very busy with schoolwork and other things so I'm sorry if I don't get to update fasts. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter by reviewing, I'd really appreciate it if you do. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Previously: Hanna and Emily finish up their science project and reward themselves with a movie, after. They wake up in the morning and the weirdest thing happens: Hanna gets a text from A that dared her to be naked in front of Emily. Thinking it couldn't get worse, Hanna receives a text from the one she expected the least – Alison. **

"Hanna, I don't have much time so I want you to meet me at 3848 Woodberry Avenue tonight at 8:00 PM sharp. I really have to go, so I'll text you the address." I heard Ali on the phone say. I couldn't even process what was going on. My friend, who I thought was missing for over two years, had just revealed herself. I knew that I had no time for questions since Alison immediately hung up, but I had to get there, I had to meet up with Alison immediately.

I went back to the dining room, where Emily was after I had stepped away to take my phone call from Ali. I needed to tell Emily and the other girls, but it was different from Emily. For Emily, finding out that the girl you have been in love with for as long as you can remember was still alive after thinking that she was dead for years is just extremely shocking because Em and Ali had a different type of relationship. I knew I had to tell Emily, though.

"Emily," I called. She was just packing up her stuff into her backpack, getting ready for school.

"Yeah?" Emily responded.

"Alison." I said, letting go of the breath I've been holding on to.

"What about her?" Emily asked, obviously desperate to know the answer.

"She's alive."

"What? How do you know?" Emily pretty much shouted, wanting for answers.

"She called me and she wants me to meet her there." I explained.

"When and where?"

"3848 Woodberry Avenue at 8pm sharp. I'm planning to tell the others after school or during lunch."

"I'm not so sure that I'm ready to see her again. She was the girl that broke my heart."

"I know that, but we have to do this, we need answers."

Emily sighed. I could tell that she definitely wasn't ready since this came as a huge shock to her. "Okay. We have to get to school, by the way. Do you want to just walk or drive?" Emily asked.

"Drive, it's really got outside and you're wearing a leather jacket." I decided.

"Alright." Emily said. With that, both of us exited Emily's house on our way to my car. The ride was quick and we just talked about school stuff and Emily's science project. When we got to the school we immediately started looking for Spencer and Aria to tell them about Alison. After walking around the school searching for them, Emily and I finally found Spencer and Aria in the lunch courtyard. We walked to the table and sat down.

"Big news, guys."I spoke up.

All three of the girls turned to me with full attention.

"I just got a call from someone this morning and it was Alison. She's alive." I revealed.

"What?" Spencer and Aria gasped in shock.

"She called me to tell me to meet her at this place that she's probably staying at to fake her disappearance." I explained.

"How are you so sure that that's Alison on the phone? I mean, you can't really tell." Spencer said.

"I just know it is her, Spencer. And if it is her then we need to meet her at this place. She texted me the address. We can't waste our chances."

"Okay, then." Spencer sighed. "Don't you feel scared seeing her again?"

"Well, yeah. She was the one who always made fun of me and called me names. Because of her, I hated myself, I didn't even want to be myself. I'm not like you guys who have fit bodies and beautiful faces. Honestly, I'm kinda scared to see her. I'm afraid that things will go back to the way they were when we see Alison again. But we need an explanation from her, and why she faked her whole disappearance." I answered, pouring out all of my feelings. The more I thought about it, the madder I got. I really hated the past since all I did was feel like dying. She made me so insecure about myself. When Alison disappeared, of course I was upset, but I also used it as an opportunity to bury the past. Since Ali will most likely be back, I'm afraid that the past may haunt me again.

Flashback:

**Emily's POV**

I could tell that Ali didn't like Hanna very much. I didn't even know why she bothered to put her in the group. I'm not saying that Hanna shouldn't be in our friend group but if Ali despised her so much, then why would she let Hanna hang out with us. I guess Hanna felt like an outsider while she was with us. She was always the one that was ignored and left behind, but I tried to let her in more but it seemed like Alison wanted me away from her. I just brushed it off like it was nothing, I already knew that Alison was plain rude to everyone. Except for me. She always treated me special and I almost questioned it. I knew that there was something going on between Alison and I, so that must be why she treated me like a princess. I soon started to notice that whenever I was alone with someone else, she would just cut us off and drag me somewhere else with her. Sometimes we had lunch alone somewhere in the courtyard or the back of the school and then she would just randomly start to get all touchy and flirty. I had to admit, it make me feel uncomfortable the way she knows how to get under my skin.

One time, we were swimming in spencer's lake house instead of going to school. Hanna and I were quietly chatting in one corner.

"Do you want to see something?" Hanna suddenly asked me.

"If you're going to flash me, then no." I cautiously said.

Hanna laughed. "Don't worry." She said. She gestured for me to pay attention to her and she started to back away from the corner to, going to the other side of the pool. "Count how many seconds I take!" Hanna shouted from a distance. She took a deep breath and put a thumbs up in the air to indicate that she was ready to start whatever she was going to do.

I rolled my eyes as Hanna tried to swim fast, but she failed to do so as she started having trouble getting up from the pool. "Hanna!" I called. I swam quickly to her, held my breath and saw her drowning underwater. I cursed under my breath and used both of my hands to carry her to the nearest corner to lay her on the ground. I carried her up the stairs of the pool and set her down on the ground. As I almost forgot that the other girls were there, I looked around and saw Ali, Spencer, and Aria through the glass door, resting on the couch. I immediately started doing CPR. Wow, so cliché. After I was done with the chest compressions, I lifted her head, took a deep breath, took in some oxygen, and breathed into her mouth. I kept doing the cycles, going as fast as I can. After 4-5 cycles, I saw her blue green eyes and immediately threw my arms around her.

I heard the sliding glass door open and looked up away from Hanna to see a disappointed Alison.

"What the hell just happened?!" Alison asked in anger, crossing her arms.

"Hanna almost drowned, so I performed CPR on her and now she's… here." I said, running out of breath after each word.

Hanna just sat there quietly, trying to process what had just happened.

"Emily, can I talk to you in private, please?" Ali asked. Without an answer from me, she grabbed my wrist and led me to a place where we could talk in private.

"What?" I asked.

"Why would you do that?" Alison was pissed.

"Do what? Save Hanna?"

"Duh."

"Alison, she would've died if I hadn't saved her! Doesn't she mean anything to you? She's your friend!" I growled.

"You should've just let Spencer or Aria do it." Alison said in irritation.

"It would've been too late my then. And why do you care so much that I did CPR on her?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Don't act dumb, Emily. I think we both know that there's something on going between us." Alison did her signature evil grin.

I flinched like a fly just flew into my eye. "You said it was just practice. It didn't mean anything so why the hell are you acting so jealous?" I was furious.

"Hanna's hiding something from you." Ali quietly said, changing the subject.

"Oh, don't dare try to change the subject!" I practically yelled at her, but the girls didn't seem to hear.

"I just wanted to let you know, it isn't going to kill you to know a secret, honey." Alison smirked.

"Don't call me honey." I coldly stared.

"She likes you more than a friend, you know." Alison let out with no hesitation.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"In fact, she probably just faked her drowning so that you would do mouth to mouth with her." Alison tried to sound convincing.

"Sounds like something you would do," I said.

"Look at her, have you seen how desperate she is?" Alison pointed at Hanna who still hasn't managed to get up from the ground still, she probably fell asleep or just got tired.

"Stop it, okay! Stop it! Why are you being mean to her when she basically worships you and acts like your servant. Why the hell do you treat her that way when she's the most amazing person I know? She's perfect. She's beautiful, funny, charming, cute, and sweet." I basically burst into flames after saying that and began to walk away from Ali in disgust.

"Did you hear what you just said?" Ali said, stopping me from walking away from her. I turned around and glared at her coldly. "If you think she's so perfect, why don't you go out with her?"

I opened my mouth to argue, but I just sighed and walked back to Hanna. The sky was pretty dark and it was almost nighttime because the moon was visible but faded. Some stars shown and Hanna was just looking at them, relaxing.

"Hey," Hanna softly said. "What happened with you and Alison? I saw you guys arguing through the glass window."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"I heard you mention my name."

"Yeah.."

"Well what happened?"

"She got mad that I rescued you from the pool and gave you CPR."

"She hates my guts. I'm just a fat useless girls that murders cupcakes with my mouth."

"No you're not. You're beautiful inside and out. You always cheer me up when I'm down, you always make me smile no matter how sad I am. Without you, I honestly don't know where I am. Remember when I was supposed to move to Texas, you were the one that let me stay at your house until everything was okay. The only person I can talk to about everything is you. So don't give a crap about anything she says to you that makes you feel horrible. You're a great person and without you, the world would be so different."

"Umm.. uhh.. th..thanks." Hanna stuttered to reply to everything I had just said.

"Come on, let's go home. I don't even want to speak with Alison right now." I pulled Hanna from the ground and off we went to go home with Spencer and Aria, while Alison had to go somewhere else. She's probably making out with six different boys. Whatever it is, I know that she is hiding something important from us.

…

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I didn't make the flashback italicized because I personally have a hard time reading italicized words. Tbh, this chapter was kinda weird since this was supposed to be a fun fanfic. Idk if that made any sense. So just review your thoughts about this or anything you want because I love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
